Clyde Mardon
Clyde Mardon is an antagonist appearing in the TV show The Flash. He is a meta human and bank robber who was affected by the explosion at S.T.A.R. Lab's, gaining weather-controlling abilities. He is the brother of Mark Mardon, who has gained the same abilities. He is the central antagonist of the first episode of the series, Pilot. He is portrayed by Chad Rock. Biography Clyde and his brother Mark robbed a bank and managed to escape in a Mustang Shelby GT 500. Even though Barry Allen and the police were tracking them, they managed to evade capture. After being found hiding out in a farm, the two brothers attempted to escape by plane. Before entering the plane, Clyde shot Joe's partner in the neck, killing him. As they were leaving the plane crashed due to the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion. This caused both brothers to become meta-humans. Clyde gained the power to controll the weather. Unaware that his brother survived, Clyde created a fog in order to escape. Clyde then returns to Central City and robs multiple banks. On one particular heist he enters a bank, handing the clerk a piece of paper. When the clerk reads it, she realises that it is supposed to be a robbery and asks Clyde whether he is joking. Clyde then uses his newly found powers to create a storm-like fog in the bank. He then drives away in a car, follows by the police. While escaping, he passes and almost drives over Barry Allen. Allen, recognizing Mardon, uses his speed to enter Mardon's car, causing it to crash. Mardon leaves the car and proceeds to walk off until Barry calls him by his name. He then, much to Barry's astonishment, creates a vast amount of fog that engulfs the entire area, causing a car to drive into Mardon's escape car and explode, killing the driver. When Barry later tells his foster-father Joe about it but Joe doesn't believe him. However, only seconds after Barry has stormed off furiously, Joe's partner Eddie tells him that witnesses from the bank heist described the robber to a sketch artist and, would he not know better, he would say that they described Clyde. By help from Caitlin and Cisco, Barry tracks Mardon down to the barn where Clyde and Mark his previously. However, Joe and Eddy have also gone to the barn, as it was Clyde's last hideout before the plane crash. There, they encounter Clyde, who tells them that after the plane crash, hesaw his new powers and realised that he, in his opinion, became God. Joe then moves forward to arrest him, but Clyde uses his powers to blow the two policemen off their feet, knocking out Eddie. Disgusted, Clyde asks Joe whether he thought he could stop God with his guns. Joe in return asks why God would have to rob banks, to which Clyde agrees, claiming that he thought too small. He then creates a tornado that rips the barn apart, causing Joe to drag the unconscious Eddie outside. Inside the tornado, Clyde then heads towards the city. To stop him, Barry, who has just arrived, runs around Clyde's tornado in the opposite direction, but is eventually knocked back. However, after having been told that he can do it by Harrison Wells, Barry runs fast enough to stop Clyde's tornado. With his tornado gone, Clyde draws his gun at Barry, claiming that he didn't expect that there was another one like him. Barry tells him that he is not like Clyde, as Clyde is a murderer. Clyde aims his gun at Barry, but is shot by Joe. Navigation de:Clyde Mardon Category:Flash Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Thugs Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals